utaufandomcom-20200223-history
KIMINVA
NOTIFICATION: When the official bank(s) is/are released this page will be revised. NOTE: Character inspired by Attack on Titan the anime series. KIMINVA (Japanese: リリェン・メィ・アッカーマン - りりぇん・めぃ・あかめん - Lillian May Ackerman (Rosaire)) NAME INTERPRETATION: リリェン (Lillian; ) - "Ririen" can also be spelled "Lilian" or "Lilien". メイ (Mei; ) - Pronounced like "May" and can also be spelled "Mei", meaning "bright". アッカーマン (Ackerman; ) - "Akkāman", a German surname, meaning "ploughed field". TYPE: Human. MODEL: Not Applicable.OCCUPATION-AFFILIATION: Captain of Garrison Regiment (newly appointed due to former captain Kitt's cowardice) GENDER Female VOICE RANGE - @ - BPM RELATED CHARACTERS Amu Geminine Higane Mae Sonai KYOPoid AUSU C2 Madi UE Lillian Ackerman HL-UV AirLIS Riu NeSAI Rikiru Yokomane Kiti Nemikine G-2 ZOU AGE 18 years GENRE Country (a type of traditional south western American music), POP, Alternative, Ballad, Opera, Rock, Techno, Dance, etc... HOMEPAGE NONE WEIGHT 122 lbs (55 kg) CHARACTER ITEM White MP3 Player or small steel drums CREATOR キツオ(KITUO) HEIGHT 5'9" feet (175 cm) VOICE SOURCE Kituo - P (キツオ - P) a.k.a KITUO PICTURE LINK LIST BLASTINGARTDEVIANTART PIAPRO BIRTHDAY November 2, 1994 LIKES Cheese, olives, horses, outdoors, and the elderly MEDIA LIST NICO NICO (English)YOUTUBE'SoundCloud' RELEASE DATE September 25, 2017 DISLIKES Snakes, spiders, humus, fried food, overcrowded areas, and "shady" people SIGNATURE SONG "Katayoku no Tori" PERSONALITY: Classy, shy, withdrawn, soft-spoken, but when angered/tempted she is known to be quite scary. She fulfills most (anything "paperwork", "meetings", and even cleaning) of the commanders duties. Surprisingly the only female officer who doesn't mind fighting in a dress. Hates the Military Police with a "bloody passion" (as many of the Garrisons and Scouts do). At times she is quite childlike and likes to pull pranks on other captains of the Garrison Regiment (mostly Captain Kitts Woerman/Verman in which whom she replaced). She is of oriental descent and is likely to be related to Captain Levi Ackerman of the Scouts by marriage. Supplemental Information Hair : Sleek, black (dark blue highlight), and reaches down to her lower back, neatly parted on the left side of her head, and bangs (small section hangs over her face) are pulled back into two ice-blue, glass, lily hairpins on both sides of her head. Headgear: None. Eye Color (Cornea): 48% Blue, 27% Teal, 15% White, 7% Light Turquoise, and 3% Black Earphones: None. Outfit: Cream neck tie with a gold and ice-blue pendant. High-neck, lower-ankle length, navy blue dress, embroidered with golden roses, rose vines, and wheat like plants. Cream colored thigh high socks with criss-cross ties on the sides. Brown clogs with blue ribbon ankle ties. Nationality/Race: 29% Japanese, 12% Vietnamese, 9% Filipino, 14% French, and 36% German (her overall race is German , her main language is Japanese). Voice Configuration Lillian will be a Japanese voice bank encoded in Hiragana for eastern users and aliased in Romaji for western users. Coming soon is a free CV Japanese voice bank with extras included. We hope that you will enjoy this first release. Your comments will encourage further development! Usage Clause *Lillian May Ackerman/ Lillian Ackerman is a Trademark/Product of the KYOP Team, therefore... ANY UNAUTHORIZED INTERNATIONAL/PUBLIC BROADCASTING, ETC IS STRONGLY PROHIBITED. ANY UNAUTHORIZED DISTRIBUTION IS/WILL BE CONSEQUENTIAL.IN NO EVENT SHALL THE AUTHOR OR CONTRIBUTORS BE LIABLE FOR ANY DIRECT, INDIRECT, INCIDENTAL, SPECIAL, EXEMPLARY, OR CONSEQUENTIAL DAMAGES(INCLUDING, BUT NOT LIMITED TO, PROCUREMENT OF SUBSTITUTE GOODS OR SERVICES;LOSS OF USE, DATA, OR PROFITS; OR BUSINESS INTERRUPTION) HOWEVER CAUSED AND ON ANY THEORY OF LIABILITY, WHETHER IN CONTRACT, STRICT LIABILITY, OR TORT (INCLUDING NEGLIGENCE OR OTHERWISE) ARISING IN ANY WAY OUT OF THE USE OF THIS SOFTWARE, EVEN IF ADVISED OF THE POSSIBILITY OF SUCH DAMAGE." THE NAMES "Lillian May Ackerman/ Lillian Ackerman" AND "KYOP" MUST NOT BE USED TO ENDORSE PRODUCTS DERIVED FROM THIS SOFTWARE WITHOUT PRIOR WRITTEN PERMISSION. PRODUCTS DERIVED FROM THIS SOFTWARE MAY NOT BE CALLED "KYOP", NOR MAY "KYOP" APPEAR IN THEIR NAME, WITHOUT PRIOR WRITTEN PERMISSION OF THE CREATOR "KITUO". *NOTE: All of her banks are strongly suggested not to be used in any media with "slanderous" or "vile" language. This article is written based on available data of the character from other sources. The details seen here may be subject to change without prior notice. Copyright © 2012-2014 by KYOP, Hajime Isayama, and KITUO. All rights reserved.